Matters of love
by mithi
Summary: Hey a new OS from my side...its abt Pati ptni aur woh...bit funny n romantic...A RAJRA n bit SAGEL OS ... Hope you like it... Read n review


**MID NIGHT** ,in a house a girl wearing her long nighty walking in hall restlessly...she gazed over wall clock it shows 2:40 AM...she sighed n still in tension

Abhi tk ni ayi yeh ldki...agr Vo pehle a gye toh meri toh shadi gyi Tel lene...kahan ho tum,she dialling her number again n again but she didn't pick call...

She sat on couch worriedly...

 **Same time outside house**

A car stopped in front of house...A handsome guy n young girl got down...He came toward her n hugged her...

Yr mt jao na,he said while tightening grip around her waist

Jana toh hoga na Sachin,shadi kr lo fir nhi jati,She said while pecked his cheek..

ummm shadi,krta hu tumhare bhai se baat,Sachin replied while twisting her nose

She smiled

Angel uh knw na mujhe tumhare bhai se dr lgta ha,he said worriedly

Kya,hahahaha,yr tum ek senior cid officer ho ke mere bhai se drte ho,sher bno mere ranjhan mahi sher,she said while laughing uncontrollably

Angel,he pouts

Good night my love,she pecked his forhead n left..

Good night,yeh judai kyu ati ha yr,he said sadly

Angel stood at door n removed her sandals...n check side by window n found it open n jumped inside window...took cat paws toward her room but stopped with loud voice

A gyi aap,she turned to voice n sandals fell down from her hands to saw her Bhabhi in angry posture

Kahan thi aap,yeh koi time ha ghr ane ka shukr kro Rajat g nhi ha ghr pe,she showered her anger on Angel

Angel is mumbling something

Rabba aaj bcha le...agge se late nhi aungi...baba g please,she is murmuring with closed eyes

Ab kya khusr fusr ho ri ha,btayiye kahan thi aap,btayengi ya aapke veer g se aapki hrkte btau,She asked with fiery eyes

Angel sighed n hugged her Bhabhi

Ohh meri pyari pyari Bhabhi aap kitni achi ha...aaj ek frnd ka b'day tha bs disc chle gye  
...aap toh kinni acchi ho sundr ho hai na Bhabhi,she tried to divert her mind

Aap hmein mkhn mt lgayiye,she still in anger

Angel think for while n screamed

Bhabhi

Haan,kya ha,she asked

Aapko pta vahan Rajat veer g bhi the aur Jo Maine dekha agr aap dekhti toh aap ka Khoon kholne lgta,she said with sort of disappointment

Kya kehna chahti ha aap,she asked worriedly

Kaira Bhabhi veer g vahan disc mein 2 ldkiyo k dath chii chii Bhabhi mujhe bolne mein bhi shrm a rhi ha aur Vo kr rhe the,she said while  
Emphasizing each n every word

Kya kr rhe the Vo vahan,Kaira asked suspiciously

Arrey Bhabhi main apni zubaan se apne hi veer g ki burai kaise kru haan aap yeh dekh lijiye,,she showing her a pic of Rajat with two girl plaching heads on his chest n his arms wrapped arms around girls waists

Kaira shocked to see tears making way from her eyes...she sat on couch with thud n start crying

Hum toh lutt gye haye barbaad ho gye kon ha yeh dayane Jo hmare Rajat g se chipk rhi ha,she said while crying

Bhabhi smbhaliye yeh rone ka nhi rulane ka tym ha veer g ko aaj aap sbk sikhana,Angel said with sort of naughtiness in her eyes

Haan aaj chhodenge nhi unhe,hmare pyar ka yeh sila ane doh aaj,aur yeh pic send kro hmein,Kaira said in anger

Bhabhi sb thik but veer g ko mt btana k pic Maine diya Vo unko pta chl jayega k us tym mein disc mein thi,she said pleadingly

Kaira nodded n Angel left to room..

Kaira in much anger walking in hall n waiting for her hubby...she checked time n wall clock show 3:24 AM

Huh abhi tk nhi aye ... zrur un dono dayano se chipk k baithe honge...ane doh unko nani yaad na krayi toh hmara naam bhi Kaira Rajat Kumar nhi,she talking to herself in anger

After sometimes Rajat entered with cat paws with use of spare key...He seems drunk...he stop at spot to see his beautiful wife glaring her

Hi darlo kaisi ho,he said while wrapping arms in her neck

She smelt alcohol from his dress n jerked him n said

Abhi ane ki kya zrurt thi kl prso tk a jate ghr thoda bhaga ja rha tha...aram se ate

Arrey nhi darling you are my jaan tumhare bina kaise reh skta hu,he said romantically

Dur rhiye aur ja k unke pass rhiye jinse aaj disc Mein chiok rhe the,Kaira burst out in anger

Kya main,nhi jaan koi glt fehmi ha main kyun,u knw na how much I love you,he said lovingly

Toh yeh kya ha,kya ha on dayano mein Jo mujh mein nhi ha btayiye zra,she shouts while showing picture

Rajat became shocked n think

Yeh photo yahan ab ise kaise btau yeh natak tha

Btayiye ab,kyun zubaan ldkhda rhi ha,she asked in anger

A..rrey meri pyari pyari Kaira,aisa nhi ha yeh toh case k liye drama kiya aisa kuch nhi ha,Rajat tried to convinced her

Sb jante ha hum...drama lg toh nhi rha,ek baar khyal nhi ha ghr pe biwi ha aapki Jo in dayano k sath chii chii,Kaira said with moist eyes

Yr aisa kucch nhi ha mera yar pyar sb tum hi ho yeh toh bs case k chkr mein thoda,Rajat said pleadingly

Aur yeh alcohal iska kucch kehna ha Jo chdha rkhi ha aapne,Kaira said pointing his mouth n clothes

Vo Sachin ne pila di apni girl friend k sath aya tha Vo chlo gyi aur mujhe pila di,he said with cute innocent face

Aur Vo ldki bhi Sachin g laye the hai na,Kaira said while holding his collar

Haan Vo Sachin nhi Vo toh khud a ke boli Hie  
Handsome,He said while dreaming

Haye rabba kaise pati ha hmare abhi tk un chudailo ka khumar Chhaya ha,hmein baat hi nhi krni aapse jayiye aaj Bahr hi soyiye,She said while pushing him out of room...

She abt to lock door from inside but he put his leg inside n she struggle to shut door but he entered inside.. She made faces...he held her from waist n pulled her cheek with other hand

 **You are my love**  
 **You are my dove**

She jerked him n sat on bed n he hugged her n start to cuddle

 **You're my cuddly pudding pie**

 **Tere kadmon mein dil rakh dun**  
 **Until I'm gonna die (x2)**

She again jerked him n start to move n he sat on bed sadly...n Kaira waving hand to him

 **Bye bye, bye bye!**  
 **O pentaraas**  
 **Please don't try (x2)**

Rajat stood n stood behind her n kissed her cheek one by one

 **You are my love**  
 **You are my dove**  
 **You're my cuddly pudding pie**  
 **Tere kadmon mein dil rakh doon**  
 **Until I'm gonna die**

Kaira turned n placed hand on his chest n lightly slapped his che **ek**

 **Bye bye, bye bye!**  
 **Oh pentaraas**  
 **Please don't try (x2)**

Kaira sat on couch n Rajat sat on ground...she cupped his face n bring near to her

 **Kyun maska maarta hai**  
 **Kya mujhse chahta hai (x2)**

Rajat placed head in her lap n held her hands

 **Maske ka ho jo tadka**  
 **Toh pyaar easy chadhta (x2)**

Kaira pushed him n stood on couch n he on ground n start dancing

 **You're my bun**  
 **You're my one**  
 **You're the apple of my eye**  
 **Tere kadmon mein dil rakh doon**  
 **Until I'm gonna die**

Kaira taking steps toward him n showing hand

 **Bye bye, bye bye**  
 **Oh pentaraas**  
 **Please don't try (x2)**

Kaira held his ear n dragging front of her..

 **Shaadi ke baad tune love you**  
 **Kabhi kahaa na (x2** )

Rajat held ear n moved face near her war

 **Love karna laazmi hai**  
 **Yaa kehna hai zaroori (x2)**

Rajat picked her in arms n start twirling

 **You're my life**  
 **You're my wife**  
 **Do you want me to cry**  
 **Tere kadmon mein dil rakh doon**  
 **Until I'm gonna die**

Kaira wiping actually act to wiped his tears

 **No cry, don't cry**  
 **Yeh masti, shweetie pie**  
 **Don't cry, don't cry**  
 **Yeh masti, shweetie pie**

Rajat laid her on bed to laid beside her...both were facing each other...Rajat kissing her cheeks

 **You're my date**  
 **You're my fate**

He turned n lying on his back n both faces are inch apart.. he put hand in her hai **rs**

 **You're my heaven in the sky**  
 **Tere kadmon pe dil rakh doon**  
 **Until I'm gonna die**

She caressing his hairs n he smiling

 **Let's fly, let's fly**  
 **New pentaraas, let's try (x2)**

Rajat turned n lying on her n pressed her lips n both start kissing...n engaged in love making session...

After finished their love making session...she is lying while placing head on her shoulder..he carressing her hairs

Ek baat btao jaan

Kaira smiled:hmmm

Rajat:yeh pic tumhe kahan se Mila

Kaira nervously:Vo...vo...

Rajat:kya Vo Vo

Kaira:Vo pta nhi

Rajat:smjh gya abhi btata hu use...late ghr ayi na Vo...

He got up very next moment...

Kaira:Rajat g suniye toh

Rajat:chup kro tum..sr chda rkha

He entered her room n shocked to see her busy on Skype...she is talking to Sachin

Sachu aaj toh veer g ki khoob band bhi

Sachin:really tune vo disguise wali pic dikha do Vo dancers k sath hahahaha

She laughed uncontrollably

Angel:but Sachu tum veer g se baat kro na

Sachin noticed Rajra behind her...Rajat waved hand to him..

Sachin scared as" **chori pkdi gyi** "

Sachin tried to stop angel:acha Angel bht late ho gya ab so jao

Angel:pehle kissi doh

Sachin:Angel good nyt

Angel fake anger:Sachin meri kissi

Sachin:main bol rha hu na good nyt(he said nervously)

Angel dramatically:haye rabba kaisa boy friend ha gf inne pyar se kissi maang rhi aur yeh tewar dikha rha ha

Sachin:pichhe mud sare tewar udd jayenge

Angel turning back:kya picche ( shocked to see Rajra )veer g Bhabhi aapki sulh ho gyi  
Bhabhi I proud of you...bye Sachin

Rajat in anger:kya chl rha ha

Angel:veer g Sachin

Rajat:tu chup Sachin tu bta

Sachin:Vo pyar ho gya mujhe Kaira Bhabhi se

Trio shocked:kya

Rajat:abbey Vo meri ha

Sachin shut his eyes:dekh khdus pna mt krna...i love ur sis Angel...shadi krni ha ab bol

Angel mujhe tujhse yeh umeed nh thi,tujhe sari duniya mein yhi Mila tha,Rajat said in anger

Kya mtlb ha tumhara,Sachin asked

Arrey mujhe Teri fikr ho rhi,abhi bhi wqt ha bhaag le yr,pagal kr degi yeh tujhe,Rajat said n burst into laughter

Veer g,Angel pouted

Sachin kl sham apne mom dad k sath  
Hmare ghr Ayo...baith k baat krte,Rajat said smilingly

Angel hugged Rajat in joyness...

Vaise kl sham tk achhe se soch lo abhi bhi wqt ha yeh chandal ldki barbad kr degi tujhe...dost hu isiliye fikr ha mujhe Teri,Rajat said with smirk n winking at Angel

Angel picked cousion n threw on him:veer g main aapki chndaal lgti hu abhi btati hu..

He start running n she start following him...whereas Kaira n Sachin laughing like mads...

Rajat stood behind Kaira:plz bcha lo mujhe is Dayan se

Angel again threw pillow:veer g

She turned face n Rajat holding his ears

Sorry

Silence for few minutes n all burst into laughter...Angel n Kaira hugged Rajat...

 **A/N:idea aya toh likh diya...sweet sa OS...idea Rajra ka tha Sagel bhi include ho gya as all OS Mein toh main gdbdi krti hi hu...**

 **Hope u liked it...**

 **Do review**

 **Lots of Love**

Mithi...


End file.
